Hero of War
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: Hero of War songfic based on Nazi Germany. Warning, character death and possible angst stroke. Have your tissues ready.


_He said "son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say if I said that you could? Just carry this gun. You'll even get paid." I said "That sounds pretty good."_

Germany had been sick for years now. Most countries get a cold when their economy is in reall trouble, but he's had his since the war was lost. He had ot pay back France, though, and those cukoo clocks wouldn't build themselves. That's when His new boss came on T.V. He had a plan that would have France working for him. He, of course, bought into it immidiatly. He went ot his boss, and said that he was ready for war, and he'd even have a little money to spare with his officers salary. All he had to do was war, somthing he was comfortable with.

_Black leather boots, spit shined so bright. They cut off my hair, but it looked alright. We marched and we sang, we all became friends, as we learned how to fight._

He was in the class to learn how ot operate the new technology, such as planes and new rifles. His hair had grown out of regulation in his time out of battle, but it felt right to have it at the proper length. He got back with Italy and Japan, and felt happy to have the familiar feeling of good freinds around him ,and a goal that would save his country.

_A hero of war. Yeah, that's what I'll be. And when I come home, they'll be damn proud of me. I'll carry this flag... to the grave if I must. 'Cause it's a flag that I love, and a flag that I trust._

In the first battle, taking Poland, it was so simple he almost thought it to be too easy. Then he remembered that Poland was useless without Lithuania. Now on to France...

_I kicked in the door. I yelled my commands. The children they cried, but I got my man. We took him away, a bag over his face, from his fimily and his freinds. They took off his clothes, and pissed in his hands. I told them to stop, but then I joined in. We beat him with guns, and batons not just once. But again, and again..._

That day France just happened to be giving a speech at a local middle school. The children were happy to have there nation, whom they were convinced had beaten the great Germany, telling them that they could make the nation even greater. Until A ceartain German busted in with his gun armed and ready.

"You can come with me now, France, or we can have a shootout. Either way you are going to loose."Of course, France immidiatly surrendered, though from fear, or not wanting his people hurt no one knew.

All the children were crying at the site of their nation being manhandled, but Germany got who he came for, and that was all that really mattered.

He brought him back to the interogation room, where Austria immidiatly resorted to violent beatings to get information the Frenchman didn't have. He told him to stop, even France didn't deserve this. Until he was reminded that this was the man who had caused so much pain to his people. He joined in on the beatings.

_A hero of war, yeah that's what Ill be. And when I come home, they'll be damn proud of I'll carry this flag, to the grave if I must.'Cause it's a flag that I love. And a flag that I trust._

By this piont Europe was his, and he felt great. When he returned home, he'd been promised his own parade, not to mention how proud East would be. As much as he annoyed him, Prussia was still his big brother, and he wanted to make him proud. He watched the swaztica be raised over his camp with a proud, puffed out chest. He'd follow that flag anywhere.

_She walked, through bullets and haze. I asked her to stop. I begged her ot stay. But she pressed on, so I lifted my gun. And I fired the shells, jumped through the smoke, and into the sand that the blood now had soaked. She collapsed, with a flag in her hand. A flag as snow..._

Germany was in a ahzy battlefeild, and he couldn't see anything exept the two men beside him. Suddenly a form came through the dark smoke. He barked over the gunfire and explosions for him to halt, twice he gave warning before firing his gun. As the shells flew through the battlefeild the form collapsed close enough for him to see who it was. Italy, with a sad smile and a white flag.

"I came to help Germany. I'm sorry I was useless."He said, before amber eyes closed for good, his blood turning that flag as red as the one Germany was so proud of only moments ago.

_A hero of war. Is that what they see! Just medals and scars, so damn proud of me. And I brought home that flag. Now it gathers dust. But it's a flag that I love, and a flag that I trust._

Germany came home, and everywhere people greeted him with firm handshakes and pride. He shrugged them off as he threw that accursed flag into the depths of his attic to gather dust. But with Japan in intensive care after the bombs, and Italy gone, that was the only flag he could still feel safe under. The only thing he could trust.

_He said "Son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say if I said that you could..."_

He thought back to when his boss had proposed the whole idea to him Maybe making France cukoo clocks wasn't so bad. At least then he'd had Italy. **Oh Italy.** He thought, **I'll see you so very soon**. He pulled out that Luger he'd been given at the start, the same gun that took Italy's life, and pressed it to his head. He smiled for the first time in ages as he pulled the trigger...


End file.
